Team Avatar
by Plistintake 0.o
Summary: Familia, equipo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Serie de Viñetas independientes sobre la vida del equipo Avatar. Parejas, amigos, aventuras, travesuras y nuevas responsabilidades.


**Hola. Tal vez digan, ¿qué hace esta en FFn aún? Jeje bueno, leía una colección de One-Shots que sin duda son buenísimos y se me vino a la mente algunas ideas. Espero que les agraden y que no me asesinen en cuánto empiece el capitulo. Si te gusta ya sabes que hacer al final, no olvides el botonicito de Review.**

* * *

_Cama fría, cuerpo caliente._

1.-Matrimonio: Primera prueba de fuego superada.

Muchos también la pensarían como segunda prueba ya que pasaron por el compromiso sin quemarse, pero no saben lo perdidos que están hasta que empieza la verdadera prueba: "Aguantar hasta que la muerte los separe".

- ¿De qué tamaño? - Preguntó el encargado de la tienda.

- Emm... no lo sé. ¿Tu que opinas?

- Da igual cariño, mientras duermas a mi lado.

- Eres un cursi, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí, por eso te gusto.

- Mira que modesto. Pero eso no me ayuda con nada.

Aang y Katara, una pareja recién casada buscando su compañero y en ocasiones su mejor amigo por los próximos veinte años, llevaban ya más medio día de tienda en tienda por toda Ba Sing Se yendo tras "la cama perfecta". Pero como toda buena pareja, siempre hay algo en lo que no concuerdan.

- A ver, dime por favor que tiene de malo el primer colchón que vimos. A mí se me hizo genial.

- Cariño, has dicho lo mismo de todos los demás.

- Al menos digo algo más que, "¿no tiene uno más grande?" - Rebatió Aang haciendo ademanes propios de su "querida esposa".

- Yo no soy la que necesita tirarse en cada colchón que ve, ¿o sí? - Touché pensó ella levantando su labio en una media sonrisa.

- Hey, un día libre se tiene que aprovechar. - Dijo levantándose del colchón donde se había aventado momentos atrás.

- ¡Ja! Llevas un mes libre... - Katara levantó las cejas mientras que su chico se le acercaba con una sonrisa coqueta - y no te has cansado de...

Lo tenía a centímetros de ella, distanciada sólo por la altura.

- de...

Sus mejillas se encendieron ante el toque suave de sus manos sobre su cintura.

- ¿De escucharte gritar cada vez que dejo el planeador en la entrada de la casa? - Completó el sonriéndole sin dejar de mirar el profundo mar de su mirada. Katara le levantó ambas cejas.

- ¡Ach, como me odio! - Se retiró con cara de haber metido la pata, pegándose en la frente. ¿Acaso tenía que recordárselo? ¿Justo ahora? ¡Ya la tenía calladita!

- Ah, eso me recuerda.

- Oh, vamos Katara. ¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? - Se sentó en un colchón que lo hundía poco a poco.

- Señor, debe recoger sus cosas. ¿O quieres que te trate como un niño? - Katara dio media vuelta viendo un colchón a mitad de precio.

- Emmm, ¿Katara? - Aang intentó levantarse pero las manos se le hundieron en el colchón.

- No, ya no es un niño.

- Katara - Allá iba medio cuerpo.

- Nada de Katara, usted debe empezar a... ¿Aang? - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora dónde se habrá metido? - Ah, ¿me vas a dejar hablando sola? ¿Aang? - Lo buscaba con la vista pero no había rastro de que hubiera estado allí.

Se acercó al colchón donde lo había dejado y notó algo extraño, ¿por qué habrían pintado el centro de color amarillo?

-¡Aaaahhh! - Un grito cortado se escuchó por la tienda, Katara había sido deborada por un colchón.

- Hablas demasiado - Le dijo el colchón

- Lo lamento, jamás había hablado con un colchón antes. - Le respondió mientras lo buscaba a gatas entre los metros de algodón.

- Es porque nunca le has preguntado nada. Adelante, pregunta algo. - El colchón sonaba... ¿Seductor?

- ¿Te crees lo suficientemente bueno como para ser comprado?

- No... a menos que te guste ser sorprendida. - Katara soltó otro grito al salir volando del colchón tomada por la espalda.

- Jajaja, calma. - Le dijo Aang volteandola de frente a él.

- Elige otra cama, esta habla demasiado.

- Entonces tienen mucho en común - Aang se ganó un merecido pellizco en el brazo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Una familia con seis pequeños se rieron del Avatar, mientras él le jalaba el cabello a la gran maestra Katara. Ambos comenzaron a jalonearse la ropa y no duró mucho hasta que empezaron de nuevo los pellizcos en los brazos y los tirones en el cabello.

- ¡Aang! ¡Aang! ¡Jaja, basta!

- ¡Auch! ¡Ay, Katara!- Dijo mientras ella le proporcionaba un empujón

- ¡Cuidado!- ¡Ay no! Sólo esperaba que el vidrio se desparramara en todo el piso. Aang maniobró con el jarrón. Le dio varias vueltas en el aire con su control pero al atraparlo le rebotaba en las mano y se resbalaba.

- ¡Lo tengo!- Levantó el jarrón victorioso estrellándolo contra una litera de metal que no había visto.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! - Katara reía a carcajada suelta por ver la cara de rendición de su esposo, mientras se rascaba la barbilla y ponía su mano a la cadera mirando el piso con vidrios.

- Bueno, espero que lo que han visto hasta ahora sea de su agrado. Ahora...- Preguntó el Señor Kah-Ma que se había retirado de la pareja hace dos horas sorprendiendo a la pareja que lo volteo a ver - ¿Pero que...

- Culpable - Dijo el Avatar señalando a la maestra agua que callo al instante.

- No - Katara intentó con todo su ser parecer ofendida pero la sonrisa en su cara la delataba.

-Si

-No

-Si - El Avatar comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a ella, de nuevo. Así en una batalla de si o no se fueron aproximando hasta que sus alientos compartían un mismo aire.

El señor Kah-Ma, después de golpearse la frente y estirarse la cara, ya cansado de un par de jovencitos tomó aire y volvió a su tema original.

- ¿Ya han elegido uno? - Preguntó exhausto de un día de trabajo. Ambos voltearon a verse y asintieron, respondiendo al unísono.

- El primero.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aang cargaba con un enorme colchón hasta su casa, seguido por una damita hermosa vestida de azul que no hacía nada por ayudarlo. Trataba a toda costa que pasara por la entrada del Templo, ¿podía ser la puerta más pequeña?

- ¡Vamos, entra! - Aang empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- Es imposible, Aang - Dijo la chica viéndose las uñas. - Vamos a devolverlo.

- ¡Estás loca! Subí con esta cosa desde allá. ¡No pienso hacerlo otras dos veces más!- intentó empujar el colchón con la espalda, luego cambio a su brazo derecho y luego del otro lado.

- Bien, pero a menos que la puerta desaparezca no podremos meterlo a la casa. Y si lo hiciéramos - recargó su espalda en el lado opuesto del colchón, mientras Aang trataba de meterlo- ¿cómo piensas subirlo a la habitación?

- ¿Cómo pienso subirlo? ¿Yo? Somos un equipo si mal no lo recuerdo, cariño.- Respondió recargándose en el bulto blanco que estorbaba la entrada viendo la nuca de Katara que seguía atenta a sus uñas.

- Si, lo que digas.

Aang rodó los ojos y empujó de nuevo el enorme bulto blanco que estaba atorado en la entrada. Después de diez minutos volvió a hablar.

- ¿Katara?

- Si, cariño

- ¿Podrías mover tu hermoso trasero de allí? ¡NO PUEDO METER ESTA COSA SI ESTAS ESTORBANDO!

- ¡CARIÑO, NO PUEDES METER ESTA COSA POR LA PUERTA. YA RÍNDETE, AVATAR!

- ¿AVATAR?¿AVATAR? ¡Ey, Avatar!- Aang se retiró unos pasos atrás y en un pisotón y estirando los brazos el marco de la puerta de piedra se abrió y el colchón entró con fuerza gracias a la ráfaga de aire que lo empujaba. Katara terminó con todo su cabello enfrente de su cara y tirada en el piso mientras Aang se habría paso a las escaleras moviendo paredes.

Llegando a la habitación Katara vio a su esposo tirado en el colchón sudando. Se abalanzó por encima de él y río al ver el sonrojo de Aang a causa del esfuerzo.

- Como lo dijiste, somos un equipo - le susurró al oído mientras el arqueaba las cejas- Te dije como subirlo.

- ¿Y yo? Yo lo subí, ¿ahora te quieres quedar con el crédito?- Katara posicionó sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del maestro aire, quitándose la blusa poco a poco. Aang contuvo el aliento y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, ahora sudaba por otra cosa.

- Mmm, por ahora si. - Limpió la frente sudada de su esposo con su blusa, inclinándose más hacia él. Sus pechos se rozaban y Katara era levantada por el movimiento de Aang, una respiración fuerte y deseosa mezclada con cansancio pero ambas en busca de una cosa: aire.

-¿Te dejaré? - Preguntó mientras recorría con la vista la cara de su amada y con las manos su cintura, llendo hacía su espalda baja y bajando aún más y dando un ligero apretón.

- Tu decide - Llevó su mano a la mandíbula del Avatar, tomando camino hacia su oreja y terminando en su hombro mientras su boca se unía a los labios de su chico y su mano izquierda viajaba al dobladillo de su camisa.

Sus bocas comenzaron a volverse atrevidas y se abrieron camino. La sensación era dulce y apasionada. Sus manos acariciando el vientre marcado de él. Las suyas subiendo la falda de ella, volviendo su agarre firme en sus muslos.

- Creo que te lo daré. Has hecho una buena elección, preciosa - Le susurró Aang al oído, separándose de ella jadeante.

- Somos uno. - Le recalcó amarrando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amado.

Aang se levantó y dejó que los cabellos de Katara se esparcieran por el colchón. Sus manos se volvieron hacia el estómago de ella, mientras su cuerpo le quedaba encima sin aplastarla pero dejando un suave calor donde se tocaban.

Sus besos se volvieron cada vez más deseosos. Aang volvió a su agarre en las piernas de la morena subiendo a su vientre provocando la risa de Katara.

-¡Allí no, me dan cosquillas! ¡No Aang, jaja, deténte!

- Amo tu sonrisa - Sus ojos se conectaron con el interior de su esposo, pero el Avatar admiraba su sonrojo con gran ternura.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse ahora en un vals; lento y tierno. Una sonrisa apareció en medio del beso. El Avatar sentía el pecho de su esposa volverse firme contra su pecho conforme sus manos iban bajando de sus brazos hacía sus caderas.

Katara marcaba el camino de su flecha por la espalda, deteniéndose en la marca que más lo distinguía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - El movimiento brusco para apartarlo de ella lo desconcertó

- Aang, ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Volvió hacia sus manos, sintiendo de nuevo la sangre del Avatar aquél día en Ba Sing Se. No supo cuánto tiempo duró fuera de sí pero debió haber sido lo suficiente... el chico de doce años doblándose en el aire por el dolor del rayo en su espalda, la electricidad sacando su vida en una corriente para después dejarlo caer sin un aliento. Tratando de revivirlo... cada esfuerzo inútil de sanarlo... de detener la hemorragia de su espalda...

Sintió los brazos cálidos de ese chico rodeándola, prometiendo que jamás lo perdería de nuevo. Su cuerpo se relajó mientras sentía su aliento golpear su cuello dejando ir un suspiro de alivio y una lágrima que recorrió su camino hasta caer en las manos del Avatar.

Todo quedaba siempre allí, con él. Todo se arreglaría ahora que lo tenía a su lado, y se aseguraría que así fuera.


End file.
